


Dad and his daughters

by Magicninjaturtle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cookies, Family, Fluff, I love him, Tickling, hes such a good dad, taiyang needs more content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicninjaturtle/pseuds/Magicninjaturtle
Summary: Taiyang loves his daughters more than life itself. That doesn’t mean they don’t drive him crazy every now and again.





	Dad and his daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my third fanfic! Any constructive criticism is welcome! No hate please!

Taiyang Xiao-Long was many things, a friend, a huntsman, an ex husband, and a brother. But the most important thing that he believed himself to be was a father to 2 beautiful little girls. 

Ruby and Yang were the loves of his life and he would do anything for them. Ruby tore her cape and needed it fixed? “Don’t worry sweetie daddy’s got it.” Yang couldn’t sleep and wanted so warm milk or a bedtime story? “You get the book I’ll get the milk” 

He loved his daughters more than life itself and nothing would or could ever change that. But damn did these girls give him a run for his money.

“DAD YANG ATE THE LAST COOKIE AGAIN!”

“NO I DIDN'T! I TOLD YOU IT WAS UNCLE QROW!”

“LIAR!”

Taiyang pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed at the continued yelling from his daughters. 

“Girls, stop yelling and get in here!” Taiyang yelled to them from the kitchen.

Yang and Ruby walked into the living room both still glaring at each other. Taiyang looked between them and sighed.

“Ok, so tell me what’s going on.”

“Well I wanted a cookie so I went to go get one” Ruby began “but I looked in the cabinet but there was nothing! I know you wouldn’t eat the last cookie, and uncle Qrow isn’t here so it could only have been Yang!”

“It wasn’t me! Why would I want the last cookie? I know how you get about them!” Yang said defensively.

“Well it couldn’t have been uncle Qrow like you said! He isn’t here!”

“HE WAS HERE EARLIER!”

“WHY WOULD HE EAT IT?”

“WHY WOULD I EAT IT?!”

“ENOUGH!” Taiyang yelled

Both girls quickly stopped yelling and adopted guilty expressions. Taiyang hated yelling so he never really did it, but every once and awhile he couldn’t contain his anger. Those moments where few and very far in between. But everyone knew that if Taiyang yelled it means that you messed up.

“Sorry dad” Ruby mumbled 

“Yeah sorry dad” Yang said not looking her father in the eye.

Taiyang sighed for what left like the millionth time that day.

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to each other.”

“Yang I’m sorry for yelling at you and blaming you for eating the last cookie.”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you to. I really didn’t take the last cookie, I promise!”

“I believe you.” Ruby and Yang hugged, Ruby giggling as Yang playfully tickled her sides.

“Ok girls” Taiyang said with a slight chuckle “hows about we make a new batch of cookies? Together.”

“YEAH!” Both girls exclaimed.

Jumping up they rushed to the kitchen in a flurry of rose petals and laughter. Taiyang walked calmly after them laughing softly to himself. Yeah these girls were the best thing to have ever happened to him. He was sure of that.


End file.
